


Ojamashimasu

by stubzs87



Series: Yuugen [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Asuka is a good girlfriend, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Picnics, Really there is so much fluff in this, Romantic Fluff, Shin is a good boyfriend, Shin makes a new "rival", Surprises, though I wouldn't say they were drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87
Summary: "What's the matter?" Shinsuke asked.Her hand inched towards the doorknob, then pulled back, fidgeting with her other hand. She could hardly face him. "Just don't laugh, okay?""Whatever it is, I'm not going to laugh," he promised.When she still didn't move to show him her room, he twisted the doorknob and invited himself inside.Sequel toNoh Mask. Subscribe to my series entitled Yuugen for fic updates on this pairing. There will be many more sequel one and two shots added to the series.





	1. Snow in Orlando

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Noh Mask and part 2 of my Yuugen series. If you haven't read Noh Mask, you might want to before reading this or some things might not make sense. Anyways I wanted to post this before Christmas, even if it isn't specifically Christmas-themed (and though I'm not 100% sure if what I've written is good or utter crap). This fic hasn't been beta read, simply proof read and edited by me, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> Ojamashimasu is said when entering someone else's home to show respect.  
> Sailor Senshi is the Japanese name for the popular anime/manga Sailor Moon. Hanetsuki are badmintons that often feature beautifully painted paddles and colorful shuttlecocks. And Koteshi dolls are handcrafted wooden dolls of simplistic design and given to children like totems of protection. Some of these dolls date back many centuries.
> 
> italics = thoughts  
> bold = emphasis on words  
> italics in quoted words = spoken English

"I was expecting to see rainbows everywhere," Shinsuke commented. Asuka blushed to the roots of her head and he laughed. "So I  **may**  still see them?"

She and Shinsuke were enjoying their first day off from the road since becoming a couple. It was the first time they weren't surrounded by countless people at work or worrying that someone would discover them rooming together. And it was the first time that either one of them had been inside the other's abode.

Upon entering her home, removing his shoes, and saying a customary "Ojamashimasu," Shinsuke swept his eyes over the simplistic furnishings and decoration of her living room. The only thing overly elaborate was her entertainment system.

"This way is the kitchen," she evaded his inquiry about rainbows and led him to the adjoining room. It was pretty spotless, every pan and utensil its place. Though that was due to the fact that she was rarely home enough to use any of them.

He poked his head into her fridge, appearing to take stock of the contents. "Oh, red wine~ Are you planning to get me drunk and have your wicked way with me?" he waggled his brows jokingly at her.

"Or make you tell me all your embarrassing secrets," she grinned, placing her hands on her hips. Really she had planned a picnic, but he didn't have to know that just yet.

"I'll have to keep an eye on you then," he mumbled and left her fridge alone.  
Asuka led him down a hallway and showed him the bathroom next, then her office/studio room, and then her guest room.

But as she neared her bedroom she began to dilly-dally a bit.

At first, she decided to not show him her room at all – not until she made it look less embarrassing.

 _No, I'm going to show him._  She wasn't about to change, even to impress a man like Shinsuke Nakamura.

Now she wasn't quite so sure of herself.

"What's the matter?" Shinsuke asked.

Her hand inched towards the doorknob, then pulled back, fidgeting with her other hand. She could hardly face him. "Just don't laugh, okay?"

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to laugh," he promised.

When she still didn't move to show him her room, he twisted the doorknob and invited himself inside.

A double sized Western style bed sat near the far left corner of the room, a few feet from the wall. The white pillows and comforter were printed with splashes of color to simulate paint splatter. Rainbow stripes graced the reverse side of the comforter.

On the left wall, next to the bed, was a matching nightstand and lamp. Beside the nightstand was a cotton candy pink dresser. The dresser was decorated with a few photos of friends and family. Above the dresser hung a framed painting she had made of a phoenix, producing a rainbow with its long and colorful tail feathers.

A few feet from the end of the bed was a pink lacquered vanity set that matched the dresser. Despite the "girly" hue of the furniture, they were of minimalistic design and nicely organized. Between the bed and the vanity loomed a large picturesque window framed by crimson curtains. To the right of the vanity was her closet.

Her colorful furnishings were humiliating enough. But what Asuka was most ashamed by stood against the right wall, across from her bed. It was a narrow red four-foot tall shelf filled with toys and other trinkets from her childhood.

Cherished vintage Sailor Senshi dolls of all five main scouts and a few of the villains, the crescent moon scepter and locket. Below that were actions figures from Metroid and Gundam Wing. Then there were three beautifully handcrafted and painted hanetsuki that she had gotten from New Year's festivals when she was a young girl. Lastly, there was the heirloom Kokeshi doll dating back from World War II. She had been allowed to play with the wooden doll as a toddler and it was later bequeathed to her after her grandmother's passing.

Asuka knew that most probably saw these objects as silly childish things, but she had never been able to part with them. She couldn't bear to leave them behind in Japan either.

All of these trinkets were more than something familiar from home. They were some measure of security to her, helping center her in this new country.

She tried not to hide her face as Shinsuke took in the entirety of her bedroom. She felt as though she might as well be standing there in front of him in nothing but her underwear.

"Your parents?" he asked, picking up one of her framed photos. When she nodded, he queried, "Do they know about us yet?"

She shook her head and he told her that his family hadn't notified his family yet either.

After taking in the rest of her room, Shinsuke approached her shelf of keepsakes. His long fingers first plucked up her Sailor Senshi figure, then one of her hanetsuki. Mirth danced across his face as examined them.

Asuka's face flamed. "I told you not to laugh!" she cried, snatching the hanetsuki and cradling it to her chest defensively.

"I didn't laugh," Shin protested, lifting the doll out of her reach.

"You were going to!" she accused as she continued to jump for her precious Sailor Senshi.

"I hardly smiled." He shifted the doll to his other hand.

She pouted but stopped trying to retrieve her doll. "Why were you smiling then?"

Shinsuke stepped back and flopped leisurely onto her bed, colorful pillows bouncing around his head. "Because I was waiting for the Asuka I know to show herself." He gently stroked a finger down one of Sailor Senshi's pigtails, "I don't care if you have a rainbow bed or pink furniture, or  **frivolous**  things like toys and stuff animals." He set the doll on her nightstand. "They are a part of you, rainbow girl, how could I find them silly or revolting?"

Her breath hitched in her throat at his words. Placing the hanetsuki back on the shelf, she crossed the room to stand next to the bed. "What did you call me?" she whispered.

Dark eyes blinked up at her, taking in her expression as though gauging her emotions. Shinsuke almost looked worried that he had said something wrong. "Rainbow girl," he repeated after a minor pause.

She slowly laid down beside him, her eyes beginning to mist over as she took one of Shin's hands in hers.

Shifting so that he was on his side, he caressed her face and said, "Asuka, what is it?"

"Father calls me that. Rainbow girl."

Shinsuke continued stroking her cheekbone, wiping at any stray tears that escaped her eyes. He said nothing though, only waited for her to resume what she wanted to say.

"He said when I was born, there was a rainbow outside the hospital window. It was only there for a few moments, but he saw it," Asuka went on. "Ever since then he's called me his Rainbow girl. That's why I dye my hair like I do and wear such colorful ring gear. It makes me feel empowered and I feel it is a way of honoring my father. To make him proud." She released a small sniffle and looked at him through teary eyes. "I still miss home so much. I miss my friends and family. I miss him. Do you think it was truly worth it to come to America?"

She thought she had gotten over her homesickness with Shinsuke's help, but maybe it had only gone back into hiding.

Pulling her close so that her face was pressed to his neck, he whispered fiercely. "Of course it was worth it." He kissed her head then pulled back enough to look her in the eye. "Look at all that you've accomplished here so far. Think of all things you have yet to do. You  **have**  honored your family, your father. They are proud everything you have done and will do. And so am I."

His words touched her soul, making her forget all her earlier insecurities. And yet she felt overwhelmed by the intense emotions he had pulled to the surface. She could only cling to him as more tears leaked from her eyes. This time, at least, they were not tears of melancholy.

"Thank you, Shinsuke."

Shinsuke said nothing, only held her and combed his fingers soothingly through her hair until she calmed.

"Tell me something that you miss from home," he requested.

"W-Well, almost everything."

A chuckled rumbled beneath her ear. "Can you narrow that down? Give me something I can work with, Asuka."

Unconsciously, Asuka's eyes shifted back and forth as she tried to think of one of the things she missed most from Japan. It wasn't easy but eventually, her mind locked firmly onto one thing.

"Snow. I miss the snow," she answered, "It never snows here in Orlando, and the only snow I see is while passing through cities on the road. I miss standing out in the snow, catching it on my tongue. I miss ice-skating. And looking at what new snow sculptures they come up with at the Sapporo Snow Festival every year."

He listened intently to everything she told him. Then the wheels looked to be spinning in his head. "C'mon," he said. He stood up and helped her get out of bed.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he winked. He located one of her thin jackets from her closet and tossed it to her. When she raised her eyebrow in question he simply shrugged. "Best to be prepared for anything, right?"

Within a matter of minutes, they were in his car and on the road towards the mysterious destination Shinsuke had in mind.

"Won't you at least give me a hint?" she pestered him for the umpteenth time during the drive.

"Nope." He flashed her a fox grin, looking completely pleased with himself.

After a few more minutes, Shinsuke came to a stop in the parking lot of a large building. They were parked near the side of the building instead of the front, which prevented her from seeing any identifying signs.

"Wait here a moment," Shinsuke said.

He left the car and Asuka watched him walk along the side of the building, presumably towards the front. Ten to fifteen minutes passed before he returned to her.

"Alright," he said excitedly. "Let's go."

As they walked the same path he traversed moments before, Shinsuke seemed to shepherd her with a light hand at her back so that she still had no way of seeing the giant sign as they went into the building.

Inside, they were greeted by a man standing in front of a sort of reception desk. Asuka noticed that with the familiarity with which they talked, that Shinsuke knew the man – she found out his name was Derek.

Once introductions and pleasantries were out of the way, Derek said  _"This way"_  and proceeded to lead them down a long hallway branching off from the entrance room.

 _"Where are we, Shinsuke?"_  Asuka all but begged. She both loved and hated surprises. She usually loved being surprised, but she was never good at taking the suspense leading up to one.

Shinsuke grinned and slung an arm around her.  _"Patience."_

At the end of the long hall, were thick double doors. Derek moved to open them for the pair.

Shinsuke took her hand.  _"Now close your eyes."_

Asuka bit her lip, feeling both excited and a little bit nervous. But she trusted Shinsuke completely, so she closed her eyes and allowed him to guide her through the doors. She abruptly felt a considerable lowering of the ambient temperature the moment she crossed the threshold.

 _What is this, a giant refrigerator?_  She made a face while she tried to discern her surroundings.

She heard Shinsuke chuckle beside her.  _"Alright, I guess I've kept you waiting long enough. You can open your eyes now."_

Her eyes blinked open then widened as she took in the sight before her. The room they were in was huge, dominated by an oval swath of ice at the center. A plexiglass wall surrounded the ice rink except for a few entry points.

 _"It's not the Sapporo Snow Festival,"_  Shin scratched his nose with a hint of apprehension and shyness.  _"But it's the best I could do."_

 _"Oh, Shinsuke. It's perfect!"_  she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 _"You think so?"_  A blush colored her boyfriend's face.

 _"Oh yes!"_  she exclaimed, jumping into his arms and sealing his lips with hers, completely forgetting about their lone spectator. Shinsuke seemed to lose himself in the moment as well.

Derek patiently waited for them to disentangle before smiling and stooping to pick up a pair of ice skates, conveniently placed next to the wall. He said,  _"See if these fit."_

Asuka graciously accepted them and began trying the skates on. They were also a perfect fit.

A particular realization hit her then.  _"Where are Shinsuke's skates?"_  she asked the other man.

 _"I only requested a pair for you,"_  Shinsuke told her.

_"I want to skate with you."_

Shin's blush grew. "But I've never ice skated before," he reverted to Japanese.

"I trusted you to teach me to surf," she challenged. "The worst that can happen here is that you fall." A teasing smile pulled at her mouth. "And if you do fall, I'll catch you."

Shinsuke huffed and crossed his arms, looking away defiantly. But it didn't take long for his visible eye to return to her face. "Alright."

"Yay~"

Shinsuke told Derek his shoe size and it didn't take long for him to procure another pair of skates. Asuka told him how to lace up the skates, then helped him stand upright again.

"This feels weird…"Shinsuke commented, apprehension clear on his face as he took a few experimental steps in his new footwear.

Keeping hold of one his hands, she said, "Don't worry, I'm right here. Before long you'll get used to it."

"Boy, I hope so."

She had him walk around on the floor, first with her help and then on his own until he gained a better sense of balance.

"Alright, let's try the ice," she suggested, walking towards the rink.

Shinsuke followed her but eyed the ice with trepidation.

 _"Don't sweat it, Shin,"_  Derek called behind them.  _"I've seen children learn to skate in just a few hours."_

 _"He's right,"_  Asuka assured her stiff boyfriend.  _"I'll go first."_

She stepped out onto the ice and turned so that she was facing him. "Bend your knees and hold out your arms to keep your balance." She showed him what to do as she spoke. "Then slowly and carefully walk in place. Now you try."

Shinsuke looked like he would bolt if he could do so in his skates, but he bit the bullet and gingerly stepped out onto the ice. His long legs wobbled a moment, causing his hand to shoot out and grab the plexiglass wall.

"Relax Shin," she soothed, taking his hand again. "Pretend you're on your surfboard, in the ocean."

He merely nodded, but his death grip on her hand told her that he was still nervous.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

Dark eyes rose to meet hers, a touch of confidence returning to them. "Yes."

"Good. Now do as I do, find your balance."

Adhering to her directions, Shinsuke began stepping in place. Initially, he kept hold of her hand but after a few moments, he reluctantly let go. A small smile crossed his face when he was able to perform the exercise without losing his balance.

"Good job." She clapped. "Now let's move forward."

Asuka demonstrated how to take baby steps, pointing her toes slightly outward and taking small steps. When she gestured for him to try, he took a few shaky steps away from the safety of the plexiglass shield. Walking backward, she continued to encourage him to move towards her.

"See, not so bad." she grinned at him.

The moment she said that his spaghetti legs returned. Seeing that he was about to lose his balance, she swiftly skated behind him and placed her hands on his back to steady him. Shinsuke's legs nearly slipped out from under him, but he managed to keep upright. His legs froze in a most ridiculous pose.

Before Asuka could stop herself, a giggle escaped.

Tense as he was, Shinsuke had the gumption to joke. "I didn't laugh earlier…"

"I can't help it," her giggles increased. "You look like an overgrown Bambi." She reigned in her laughter and returned to the matter at hand.

She helped him regain his balance and watched him baby step along for a bit longer. Afterward, she coached him in how to take a fall properly as well as how to get back up.

"I think you're ready to really skate now," she announced. "What do you think?"

"Why not? I don't have much dignity left to lose."

"Oh you have plenty!" she argued. "Now watch me."

She bent her knees, turned her toes out, and stretched her arms out at either side. "Lean forward, and push your dominant leg out behind you at a bit of an angle." The movement caused her to smoothly glide forward a few feet before she brought her foot back down with the other. She continued to propel herself forward with the opposite leg. Once she had performed that exercise for a few moments and showed him how to stop, she asked him to try.

Shinsuke's face took on an expression of intense concentration as he followed her example. His legs became unruly again and he did fall, but he took her advice to heart and relaxed into the fall instead of stiffening. More importantly, he got back up and carried on.

Before long he was skating almost as fast and smoothly as she was.

"You're doing quite well," she complimented after they completed a few laps around the rink.

He gave her a boyish smile. "This is…this is fun."

Returning his smile, she took his hand once more and he gave a squeeze.

Suddenly fluffy puffs of whiteness came floating down in front of her field of vision, causing Asuka to slow to a stop. Shinsuke eased up at her side, also seeming puzzled by the turn of events.

The fat flakes looked suspiciously like snow. But that was an impossibility. First, it probably couldn't snow in Orlando. Secondly, it most certainly couldn't snow inside a building.

Yet she felt the coolness of the flurries as they landed on her exposed skin, felt the wetness as they melted.

"What?" she murmured.

Following the trajectory of where the snowfall seemed to be coming from, they both saw a machine set up outside the rink. But what was the powdery substance made of?

Tentatively raising a hand before his face, Shinsuke caught some of the mysterious precipitation on one long digit. "It's real," he said, giving her a look of amazement. "Look!"

Asuka caught a flurry for examination as well; saw the tiny delicate crystals forming each snowflake.

"Snow~" she cried delightfully, then opened her mouth to catch some snow on her tongue.

She then started off again, taking pleasure in the brisk feeling of skating through the snow. It was so very refreshing! Round and round she went. Faster and faster. The longer and quicker she went, the more her spirits seemed to soar.

Oh how she had missed this feeling!

"Enjoying yourself?"

Asuka blinked with surprise to see a pleased – she may even say smug – Shinsuke skating alongside her.

"How?" she asked, flabbergasted that he was able to keep up with her at this speed after only one lesson.

He shrugged his shoulders. "No real change in the formula, just putting the legs real to use now." He patted one of his long legs and winked.

"Cheater," she said with no real malice. Seeing her boyfriend going from a shaky-legged newbie to a confident skater so quickly filled her with pride. She couldn't hide her satisfied smile.

He gave her a smile of his own. He reached for her hand and they skated leisurely like that for a little bit.

Then on a whim, Asuka darted around to the front of him and took hold of his other hand. While Shinsuke skated forward, she skated backward. This forced him to have to adjust his balance and stride, to follow her movements to avoid falling. He wobbled a few times but managed to keep up with her without losing control.

And throughout it all, he didn't flinch or let his eyes drift to his feet or his surroundings. He merely kept his eyes trained on hers. Essentially he was letting her blindly guide him along, empowering her.

Her heart pounded from both the exertion and her tremendous affection for Shinsuke. Not only did he give her this special surprise, but put his trust in her as well.

Carefully, she steered them towards the center of the ring. There she began to steadily turn them around and around in a small circle. Shinsuke continued to gaze into her eyes. His body seemed to know how to mirror her movements by pure instinct, or as though she was sending him signals through their connected hands. Like some sort of cosmic link.

Snow drifted calmly down around him, settling in his hair and on his eyelashes. The soft crystals created a beautiful contrast against his dark locks and skin. Little puffs of mist accompanied each of his breaths, which only served to enhance effect the snow had on his appearance.

He looked a touch more otherworldly than usual.

And his eyes. His eyes were what struck her the most.

Asuka wasn't sure if it was the lighting or if he was feeling some intense emotion. At that point in time, however, his typically dark eyes were alight with a color that bordered on smoky amber.

Those eyes drew her towards him like a magnet to metal. "C'mere, you Kitsune-man."

Shinsuke eye's crinkled with his fox grin and he too pulled her in closer with each lingering rotation they made. Closer and closer, inch by inch, until their lips touched.

The tight proximity of his body, his kiss, infused her with a nice warmth that encompassed her entire being. She cradled the back of his head and gripped the front of his shirt, drinking in the heat of his mouth.

They eased to a stop moments ago, but Asuka continued to feel like she was still gently spinning. She clung tighter to his front and in turn, he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Looks like you got your snow after all," Shinsuke whispered once they parted, forehead resting against hers.

"I guess miracles do happen," she breathed. "Thank you."


	2. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added on to this chapter after an idea hit me and so that things in future fics will make more sense.
> 
> Translations: Bento - Like a packed lunch. Food can be put in specialized Bento boxes or in regular storage containers.
> 
> Gyudon - A Japanese beef bowl. A comfort food of beef served with eggs, onions, and rice.  
> Shio Koji Karaage - Japanese fried chicken, seasoned with Shio Koji, a condiment.  
> Tamagoyaki - Japanese rolled omelette.  
> zanagi and Izanami - A divine god and goddess couple that came to Earth from the heavens on a rainbow and created the islands of Japan.  
> Itadakimasu - Translated to "I humbly receive" and most often said before eating, but can be used when receiving anything.  
> Fūrin - A Japanese wind chime that that generally has a glass bowl -shaped "bell" and a string that hangs down from inside with a piece paper attached with which causes the chiming when it blows in the wind. Zetsu is the name of the "clapper" or piece of metal that is tied to the string and makes the chiming sound. The Tanzaku, or the paper, hangs below the zetsu.
> 
> Italics - Thoughts

"What kind of Bento would you like?" Asuka asked laying out all the ingredients she had picked up. They had just returned from their impromptu ice skating date and now they were preparing for the picnic she had planned to have. Shinsuke offered to help, so she suggested they make each other's bentos.

Her boyfriend's face became thoughtful as he looked over the assortment of proteins, vegetables, fruits, grains, and seasonings.

"How about Gyudon? I must admit, it's one of my all-time favorites," he said.

"Gyudon, huh?" she smiled confidently. "I think I can definitely make that work."

"And you, what would you like?"

"Shio Koji Karaage, if you please."

Shinsuke chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I've never made that before, but for you, I'll try."

"That's all I ask of you," she reassured, tossing him an apron before putting on one of her own. Shinsuke lifted a brow at the frilly floral printed garment but shrugged and slipped it on anyway.

Seeing him in the apron, Asuka couldn't resist leaning up to kiss him.

"What was that for?" he asked, sounding amused.

"It's customary in America to kiss the cook."

"Oh right." He smirked. "But being that we're both cooks, shouldn't you receive equal treatment?"

She stood straight and looked him in the eye, putting her hands on her hips for good measure. "I'm not stopping you, am I?"

An "eep" of shock escaped her when Shinsuke suddenly hoisted her up. They were face to face now, her feet dangling several inches. Her arms flew around his neck to secure herself.

"Hey—" her words were cut off as he began peppering her face with kisses, quickly dissolving her protest into giggles.

He saved her lips for last, slanting his mouth over hers after a few beats for a deeper taste. A soft sound escaped her throat and he gladly swallowed it down. She was about to wrap her legs around his waist when he slowly lowered her back to her feet.

"There," he told her, thumb caressing her kiss-swollen lower lip. "The cooks have been kissed. Now it is time to get to the cooking."

Asuka had to will herself not to catch his thumb between her teeth. Couldn't they kiss just a little bit longer? She really liked kissing Shinsuke.

 _Slow it down,_  she told herself as her senses returned to her.  _There will be plenty of time for kisses._

"Yes, let's get started," she agreed.

To save time, they decided on the same vegetables, fruits, and other sides. They prepared the spinach Gomaae salad, Tamagoyaki, and rice first, leaving the real cooking for last. Though there was a minor disagreement on who should take on the most work in this case, being that Asuka was the hostess, Shinsuke insisted on dealing with the spinach Gomaae salad and Tamagoyaki, and Asuka took care of the cooking and seasoning of the rice.

Then they moved on to the main courses. While Asuka had the recipe for Gyudon in her head, Shinsuke needed directions for her Shio Koji Karaage. He was about to bring out his phone, but she waved that away and wrote down the recipe from memory.

"You don't trust the internet?" Shinsuke asked with a grin as she handed him the written recipe.

"That's not so much the reason. Just I prefer to rely on how I was taught to cook food." She tapped her head with the butt end of her knife. "I've got a lot of recipes stored up here."

"And I doubt that's all that is up there," he said while setting to work on deboning the chicken thighs. Though he had needed a recipe to follow for the main course, he appeared quite capable in the kitchen.

Asuka paused in slicing her onions. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, unsure if he was being serious or messing with her.

"I'm saying you seem like a resourceful woman."

A blush rose to her face at his compliment and at the realization of how incredibly domestic this situation was.

_It feels really nice, doing something so mundane with him._

She finished with her onions and moved on to slicing up the beef, then playfully bumped his hip with hers. "You seem pretty resourceful yourself, setting up that ice skating date on the fly like that."

Shinsuke chuckled, playfully hip checking her back. "I guess it helps when you're surf buddies with the owner of the only ice rink in the area. He was just closing up when I came knocking. I didn't tell Derek to set up that snow machine though. I'm really in his debt now."

"For giving your girlfriend snow in the middle of Florida? I would say so!" She smiled then. "I'm really indebted to you and your friend though, for doing something so sweet."

"For sure." He placed the chicken in a bowl to marinate. "But not when it comes to you, Asuka. None of what I've done for you have been to gain any favors out of you. Seeing you happy is enough satisfaction. I don't want you to feel like you need to do nice things for me out of a sense of obligation, but because you truly want to."

Asuka poked him with the handle of the knife. "Are you even real?" She never had a man in her life quite like Shinsuke Nakamura. He was like some rare breed of his ilk.

"I don't know. Are you?" he winked.

"You're a real smooth talker, Kitsune-man." She washed her hands and started her skillet and oil heating. "One of these days I'm going to see your bushy tail through your clever illusion."

"One of these days, maybe," he agreed, he stood behind her and played with the ends of her hair. The nape of her neck tingled pleasantly. "And maybe one of these days a rainbow will trail out from your hair and Izanagi and Izanami will return to earth again." He parted her hair and pressed his lips to her nape.

"A real smooth talker," she said, stirring the onions and pretending that his words and touch didn't have such a profound effect on her.

They continued cooking in relative silence, only speaking when they needed a utensil or ingredient out of reach, or praising the aroma of one another's food.

_Yes, I could learn to live with this._

Sometime later Asuka stooped and spread out a large tablecloth onto the lush grassy ground. "Here we are!" she announced. They were occupying a small clearing of Florida woods a short stroll away from her home.

Shinsuke did a three-sixty, then looked up at the pale orb shining down from the heavens. "A nice moon-viewing spot," he said as he set their picnic basket down in the middle of the cloth.

"Oh it is." Asuka bit her lip. "I hope you like it," she said, recalling how they spent the previous hours at the ice skating rink. She hoped that he enjoyed their picnic as much as she had enjoyed skating.

He looked over at her and smiled gently. "For me, it's perfect."

"Great!" She returned his smile, feeling it reach her eyes.

Another momentary silence washed over them as they unpacked the picnic basket. First, they set out battery powered tea lights, then Shinsuke took out their bento boxes, chopsticks, and napkins. Asuka, in turn, pulled out the bottle of wine and the crystal glasses.

"One Gyudon Bento," she lifted out his box.

"And one Shio Koji Karaage Bento," he said picking up hers.

They exchanged Bento boxes and Asuka poured the wine. Together they said "Itadakimasu," before digging into their meals.

"Mmmm, this is quite good, Shinsuke. Shinsuke?"

Asuka looked over to see her boyfriend covering his face as though he were weeping. His body gave a shudder then suddenly he collapsed flat onto his back.

"Shinsuke!" Her Bento forgotten she hopped up and ran over to his side. "Shinsuke?"

"Mmmm…so good~" he opened one languid eye to look at her. "Almost as good as sex."

She giggled blushingly. "Did you just have a foodgasm then?"

"Probably." Shinsuke's lips quirked and he sat back up.

"Here, maybe this will help calm you down," she poured him a glass of wine as well as one for herself.

Shinsuke made a sound of agreement and they clinked glasses in a toast before taking a drink. Asuka couldn't help but peek at him, watching his adam's apple bob up and down.

"Mmmm," he hummed appreciatively, his eyes becoming a little dreamy at the taste.

Asuka hastily turned her attention to back to her food before she decided to crawl over and lick the column of his neck.

Throughout their meal, she had to listen to the delighted sounds he made as he savored each bite of his dinner. It was enough to drive a woman crazy.

He ended up finishing off his entire Bento well before she had made it halfway through hers.

"Wow you sure do put it away," she murmured in awe, a morsel of chicken suspended in front of her mouth between her chopsticks.

It was Shinsuke's turn to blush and he grinned sheepishly. "That's nothing…I used to eat six meals a day back in high school. I had to eat fast."

Her eyes widened. "Six meals a day? Where did you put it all?"

"It all dissolved away with my training. I was on the wrestling team at the time, desperately trying to get bigger and stronger."

"Well you've certainly filled out nicely since then," she said, gazing intently at him over the rim of her wine glass before taking another sip.

Shinsuke's cheeks flushed a little more, but he winked. "I would sure hope so."

"Just don't let it go to your ego," she teased, returning to her Bento.

"Me? Never." He sobered some and rested his chin on his fist, observing her. "So you really think my Shio Koji Karaage was good?"

"Yes. Definitely not bad for your first try," she made a show of relishing her last bite of chicken. The rest she decided to save for later.

His eyes became dreamy again, his lips pulling into a contented smile. "We'll have to cook together again. Next time I will make it taste even better."

"Yes, I would like that…very much," she concurred, her smile bright with excitement at the prospect of a repeat dinner date.

"And your Gyudon, it was spectacular. Much better than mine," he said, then lowered his voice to a whisper, "Even better than my mother's…where did you learn to cook like that?"

"My father," she answered and took another drink of her wine. "Both of my parents cooked, but my father was a real food connoisseur. He started working as a dishwasher at a restaurant when he was young and worked his way all the way up to head chef. Now he owns his own restaurant. All the recipes in my head I got from him."

Shinsuke listened attentively; chin perched on his fist throughout her speech. "Sounds like he's a really great, passionate guy," he remarked after she concluded.

"Oh he is! He's wonderful," she couldn't help but gush about her father. "He really encouraged me as a child to pursue anything and everything I wanted to do; Figure skating, graphic design, and finally wrestling, among many. Even when money was hard or how unlikely the path became, not once did he discourage me from dreaming."

He sat up straighter, yet another affectionate upturn of his lips. "I hope I can meet him one day."

"That would be very nice," Asuka admitted, looking shyly to the side briefly as she imagined the meeting in her mind. Her father could be a bit protective of her when it came to boyfriends, but she believed once he got to know Shinsuke that they would hit it off. She then turned back to him, requesting eagerly, "Tell me about your father, Shinsuke. I'm sure he was a great dad too."

Shinsuke gave a minute wince, the affable smile fading from his mouth as his eyes shifted downwards to stare a hole in the tablecloth. This time the hush that fell over them was touched with awkwardness.

 _Oh no! Maybe I've made a mistake!_  Asuka bit her lip and wrung her hands. "Umm…so how about that wine?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

Shinsuke lay back again, his arm acting as a pillow for his head. The starry sky above seemed to become very interesting to him all of a sudden.

She was about to apologize for bringing up his late father when he spoke up, voice barely audible, "He wasn't the worse father…" he trailed off, making Asuka wonder if that was all he was going to say about the subject, then, "But I wouldn't say he was…great either. Our father-son relationship was a bit complicated."

Confusion swept over her then. "But you said he used to comfort you when you were feeling sad?"

"He did, when I was very young," he replied. "I was the baby of the family so I was afforded some coddling. But it didn't take long for him to change his tune when he realized the only son he had out of three children was such a crybaby."

Asuka said nothing, simply shoved their picnic items aside and lay down next to him, cuddling into his side to show him that she was there for him, listening.

She felt rather than heard the shuddering breath that left his lungs. "He was rarely around because of work. When he was, he could be a little…frightening." Another pause then he continued, "It wasn't like he became violent…but his verbal criticisms could be quite harsh at times. I wasn't manly enough, that I shouldn't be spending my time doodling but playing sports and toughening up. He was a baseball fanatic, and wanted me to get into it so badly."

"Sounds like he was pushing his dreams onto you," Asuka said gently when there was another pause.

Shinsuke nodded a little. He shifted so his unoccupied arm could wrap around her shoulder, bringing her closer.

"But I never became interested in it," he imparted, "Instead, I ended up a wrestling fanatic. I decided that maybe pursuing martial arts and wrestling would make me stronger. He hated the idea of that though."

Asuka quietly wrapped her arm around his torso, her hand gripping his shirt more tightly. Her heart wept for Shinsuke and at the thought that his father had pushed him so hard, yet barely supported any of his endeavors. It was hard for her to come up with words to express her feelings, so she hoped her closeness was enough to comfort him.

As though sensing her concern over him, he said, "Mom was supportive enough though. Still is." Asuka could hear the smile in his tone. "She even let me practice wrestling moves on her."

"Really?" she giggled, feeling relieved that he had some support growing up. "Your mom sounds like a real tough cookie."

"She had to be to have to keep up with me and my sisters, as well as dealing with dad's passing." A bit of sadness returned to his voice. "He and I…we kind of became closer after he got ill. Our relationship seemed to be improving…and then…he…he was gone. I didn't get to say a proper goodbye…"

Asuka pulled him ever closer, yearning to infuse her love and compassion for him into his being.

Love. Did she already love him?

She thought back to him skating with her, their time spent in her kitchen, and everything they had endured together up until now. Yes, her heart already knew the answer to that question.

 _I love you,_  she wanted to tell him, but she kept silent. For now, she was happy with simply expressing her feelings through her actions.

When her hand cupped his cheek she felt little tracks of wetness there. "Oh Shin," she said softly, pulling his face to hers and pressing their foreheads together.

Shinsuke expelled some air in the parody of a laugh. "Looks like I can still be a crybaby, huh?"

"Shhh," Asuka kissed each of his eyelids affectionately. "Crying doesn't make you any less of a man. In fact, I would say it makes you even more manly." She kisses his nose then his lips. "And I believe your father would be proud of the man you've become."

His body shifted so that he rested on his side, allowing for his arms to encircle her in a real embrace. A much more welcomed stillness filled the air between them for a small eternity, the only sounds being the chorus of night creatures around them. They both seemed comfortable to just soak each other in.

At first, she marked out his features with her gaze. But it didn't take long for her to begin tracing them with her finger; his eyebrows, broad nose, the light stubble of his beard along his jaw, his full lips – there he kisses the pad of her finger. His dark eyes glistened in the starlight as more tears quietly made their way down his face.

"You're an amazing person, Asuka," his whisper eventually broke through their silence. His tears seemed to have dried. "Thank you." He took her hand and pressed his lips to her palm.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," she replied with a shy smile.

"Think so?"

"I know so." She kissed him again and he sighed happily into it.

They reclined like that for a while longer, talking, sipping wine, and sharing kisses. Suddenly, amidst their romantic bliss, Shinsuke jumped and let out a curse.

"What is it?" Asuka asked, as he rapidly disentangled from her in order to examine one of his hands.

"Something bit me."

"Bit you?" she sat up and looked at his finger.

"Well more like a nibble," he confessed with a pout, "but it scared the shit out of me."

"Hmm, nibble?" she pondered then turned around to look in the direction of what might have nibbled on her boyfriend. "Ohh Tomomi!" she exclaimed.

"Tomomi?" Shinsuke parroted behind her before crawling over on his knees to see what she was talking about.

A full-grown box turtle occupied the spot on the ground close to where Shinsuke had his hands around her only moments prior. It lifted its scaly head and snapped its beak expectantly at them.

Shinsuke flinched a little, causing Asuka to giggle. "He wants something to eat." She explained. "Mind handing me my Bento?"

"A friend of yours?" he asked as he obeyed her request.

"Of course. I met Tomomi when I first moved here." She took out some of her leftover spinach Gomaae salad and hand fed the turtle. Tomomi quickly and happily gobbled up the seasoned greens. "He lives around here and I try to have some food with me when I visit. Would you like to feed him?"

Shinsuke eyed Tomomi a little warily but picked up a piece of the salad. "As long as he doesn't try to snack on my finger again."

Tomomi hesitated, studying Shinsuke's larger hand with calculating reptilian eyes. It was only after deeming Shin trustworthy, that the turtle took the spinach from his fingers without incident.

"Heh," Shinsuke grinned widely. "He's not so bad. Kind of cute actually."

They fed Tomomi until all of the spinach Gomaae salad was gone. After that, the turtle only stayed long enough for both of them to give him a scratch on the head.

"He's like that, only wants the food, a little pet, and then he's done," she said, watching the creature's gradual retreat. "But I don't mind. And he gives me some company."

"He seems alright enough. Glad I got to meet him. And seems I passed the acceptance test." He winked playfully at her.

"Only because we had food to give him," she teased but pecked him on the lips after seeing his pout. "I'm only joking. I'm sure he really likes you."

They decided to pack up their picnic and head back home where together they tackled the task putting of away leftovers, and washing the dirty dishes and cooking utensils.

At one point, Asuka squirted Shinsuke with the faucet's spray attachment by accident. In retaliation, Shinsuke splashed her with some soapy water. It was no accident when she sprayed him a second time. From there a small water war ensued.

He slipped behind her and trapped her in his arms, twisting the spray attachment in her hands so that it got her in the face. Asuka squeaked, flailing a moment before regaining her grip on the attachment and aimed higher so she could get his face instead. Shinsuke sputtered but stubbornly clung onto her. They struggled playfully for a few minutes, laughing and carefree of the mess they were making.

Needless to say, her kitchen was no longer pristine.

"Give up, woman!" he tried to sound commanding in between his laughter.

"Never!" she cried.

"Alright…alright…truce?"

"Hmm…okay…" she loosened her grip on the attachment and he released her. She then whirled and sprayed him one last time.

Shinsuke wiped his wet face with one large hand. "That's it, devil woman."

He advanced on her and she laughingly bolted around the kitchen island, but his long legs carried him to the entryway much faster and he caught her around the waist. From there, he tossed her effortlessly over his shoulder and proceeded to haul into her living room.

"Put me down, you pervert~" she gasped in feigned distress, lightly beating his back with her fists.

"Not until you get your punishment."

The gasp she let out when he spanked her on the ass was much more real than fake.  _Oh dear god!_  Her face flushed like a tomato.

"Now how should I discipline you?" he asked himself ponderingly.

Asuka squirmed restlessly in his grip, the wine in her system making her body thrum a little in excited anticipation of his answer.

"Hmm…ah yes I know," he said.

He then unceremoniously dumped her bottom first onto the sofa. Before she could attempt to comprehend what he was going to do, he lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach. His beard tickled her skin and the vibrations of his mouth drove her into a fit of giggles.

"Stop it~" she squealed breathlessly.

"You're ticklish too," his smirk mischief and triumph. "How does it feel to endure a direct assault of my Good Vibrations, huh?"

Shinsuke gave her a few more raspberries for good measure, causing her to writhe in laughter. By the time he was done, she was panting for air and he was using her belly as a pillow.

"Mmm, this is a nice spot," he said, voice muffled against her shirt.

"I think you made me laugh the life out of me."

"Oh no!" he hopped onto the sofa next to her. "What can I do to revive you?"

"Mouth…to…mouth…resuscitation…ugh…" she pretended to go unconscious, head lolling to the side.

Soft, warm lips covered her own a moment later. It took all her willpower to remain unresponsive for the sake of their silly little game, but she gave in when he sensually nipped her lower and then upper lip. With a moan, she invited him to plunder her mouth with his tongue.

"How…is…that?" he asked huskily between heated kisses. "Feeling better?"

Their clothes were still wet from their kitchen battle, but his body felt nice and solid and warm pressed against hers. Asuka could only nod her approval, pull him so he lay over her, and carry on kissing him for all he was worth.

Shinsuke was only too happy to oblige, first giving her mouth the attention it sought, then moving his focus to her neck. His lips felt amazing on her pulse point, but just the briefest of brushes against the sensitive area of flesh beneath her ear sent thrills of electricity coursing through her.

She shivered beneath him, hands gripping at his hair and the back of his shirt. He also shivered and kissed her mouth in earnest a bit longer, then slowly, almost reluctantly pulled back from her. They were both breathing hard as though they had run twin marathons.

Part of Asuka wanted to grab Shinsuke and kiss him and touch him again, not caring where their caresses led. But that part was largely influenced by the residual alcohol buzzing in her bloodstream – not that she hadn't thought about jumping his bones while completely sober.

More importantly, she didn't want to rush things, for both their sakes. As much as they had grown comfortable with each other over the past few months, they were both still new to this evolved aspect of their relationship.

"We should probably clean up your kitchen," Shinsuke rasped, eyes seemingly admiring her kiss-bruised lips regardless of his suggestion.

Asuka bit her lip but nodded. "You're probably right."

He let her up and they returned to the kitchen.

After they finished mopping up the puddles of water strewn about her kitchen and drying themselves off as best they could, they whiled away some more time talking in order for both of them to sober up a bit – especially Shinsuke as he had to drive home.

They discussed different things, from simple likes and dislikes, to more detailed subjects such as their influences and early wrestling days. Asuka described her graphic design career before she decided she wanted to pursue wrestling, her early retirement and return to graphic design, and then her ultimate comeback to wrestling, the many promotions she worked for as well as her self-promoted events. Shinsuke shared the challenges he faced starting out as "The Super Rookie" in New Japan, his forays into MMA, his excursions overseas, and telling the story of each scar her fingers managed to find.

He was just finishing up his bloody tale of facing off with "Emperor" Takayama when he looked at his watch. It was nearing midnight.

"So late already?" Asuka asked, astounded with how the time seemed to fly.

"Seems so." Shinsuke rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Looks like we'll have to save the rest of our war stories for another time."

"Wait, before you go." She ran to her refrigerator, pulling out the leftovers of their cooking. She took out two fresh set of containers and filled them up with a little of everything.

"What's this for?" he asked, taking both containers.

"I can't possibly eat all of these leftovers before we go back on the road," she replied. "So since you loved my food so much I figured you could have some. The other one is for Derek."

"Ah, that I did," he looked longingly the food containers. "Can't I just keep both and give Derek something else?"

"No…" she warned.

"Alright, alright…"

He took the containers to his vehicle, then returned to her doorstep so they could say their goodbyes. When he returned, he presented her with a small neatly wrapped parcel.

"What is this?" she asked, eyeing the little package with the standard hesitation. "You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to. It's just a little something." he blushed cutely while handing her the gift. "I hope you can make some use of it."

Asuka bowed her head to him upon accepting his gift. "Thank you so much~"

He inclined his head in turn. " **Thank you**  for inviting me into your home, Asuka. It is very lovely."

She smiled and stood on tippy toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "It was a pleasure to have you. I enjoyed spending my day with you."

"Mmm," he agreed and kissed her once more. "I had a great time too."

The urge to tell him she loved him surged to the tip of her tongue, but she quelled it. "I'm glad~ Well have a good night."

Shinsuke leaned forward, pressed his forehead to hers and nuzzled her nose, the gesture somehow more intimate and profound than the impassioned kisses they had shared earlier. Asuka felt her heart soar in her chest.

She never wanted this moment to end.

"Goodnight, Asuka."

Shinsuke eventually pulled away and made his way to his car, Asuka feeling as though a piece of herself were leaving with him.

He then turned back halfway down her walkway, looking adorably hopeful. "Would you like me to call you tomorrow?"

  
"Yes," she answered immediately. "I would love that." Well, at least she sort of got to express what she wanted to say.

His face relaxed into a fond smile and he nodded. "Then count on it."

After Shinsuke had gone, Asuka shut her front door and leaned against it. A few moments passed before her focus returned to his gift still clasped in her hand. It was a small red box wrapped in simple red paper and tied with a thin white ribbon.

She hardly wanted to open it for fear of destroying the painstaking work put into the wrapping, but she was also curious as to what he had given her. Carefully she untied the ribbon, peeled away the paper, and opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful fūrin with a rainbow painted on the delicate clear glass exterior, a blue tanzaku with cute printed rainbows hung from the chime's zetsu. Wherever he had gotten it, he had gone to some lengths to get it for her.

She clambered back to her feet and walked out onto her front porch, eager to put the fūrin to immediate use. Her porch wasn't very big but she found a spot for it just beyond her front door. She gingerly secured the wind chime to the overhang of her roof with a thin nail, mindful that the door would not hit it when opened.

Immediately it began to chime in the breeze, making music from the wind. The tinkling sound soothed her much like Shinsuke's presence.

An excited fluttering mirroring that of her new fūrin started up in her chest at the prospect of what tomorrow – and the future – held in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is, read Shinsuke's book. Oh and feedback is greatly appreciated. Let's me know I'm writing something worth while and not just writing into the void.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a backstory as to why Asuka dyes her hair and wears the ring gear that she does. Also she was a figure skater for a short time, and since it's winter season I wanted to include some cute winter activities for these two. Though Asuka and Shinsuke have been hanging out with each other for awhile and feel pretty comfortable with each other, they've only been a couple for a short time. So I wanted to write in lingering insecurities as they get used to their change in relationship. Also wanted link in Asuka's issues from Noh Mask into this sequel because sometimes low feelings can reoccur, even if one was certain they had completely over come it.  
> This fic will only be two chapters long, but I have many short one and two-shot sequels lined up already to be posted.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated~


End file.
